


Back in Kansas

by HamishHolmes



Series: Death!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Garth attend Dean's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively short one.

“I know that you all knew him in some way,” began Kevin, standing at the podium, “but I knew him well. And he was a magnificent man. He roamed this country saving people, hunting things. He never asked for gratitude, except in the form of pie, and he never gave up. I was dragged into this dark world against my will, but Dean (and Sam) saved me. Without them, I wouldn’t be here today. But Dean was also broken. He never had the father he wanted, only a tough, man desperate for revenge who never thought about his kids. I know Sam and Dean were close, so I bloody hope they’re up there in Heaven right now listening in and I know that if they are Dean’s thoughts will be, _Why is there no pie on my funeral buffet?_ ”

Kevin Tran stepped down from the podium and took his seat again. They were outside, in Kansas, and the sun was shining, but no one was enjoying themselves. They had Dean’s cremated remains in an urn, decorated by a potter the boys had once saved. Intricate designs of angel wings and weapons adorned the pot; somewhere deep inside Kevin hoped that historians of the future would find this and that they would base their ideas of burial rituals on it.

He and Garth hung back, allowing other mourners to pay their respects to the dead Winchester. They talked about nothing and meandered away from the crowd, trying desperately to find a quiet spot where they could remember Dean in their own way. They walked all the way to the impala, gifted to Kevin with strict maintenance instructions and a threat that if they weren’t followed Dean would: _Smite your advanced placement behind up to heaven and show you how it’s done._ Kevin had followed the instructions for about a week before deciding that Dean either didn’t have the power to smite him or couldn’t bring himself to look away from the party they were having to see the car he left behind.

A small man came up behind them and tapped Kevin on the shoulder.

“That was a good speech you made up there, boy,” he said, inserting himself between the two of them.

“Thank you ...” Kevin let the unspoken question hang in the air.

“We have met, although I was in a different vessel then,” smiled the man, showing them the symbol on his ring.

“Metatron,” said Kevin, “long time no see!”

“It is for you. For me, t has been a short time,” said the scribe of God, looking up at Kevin.

“I have a message from up top for you,” Metatron smiled, “well, a couple.”

“Dean says _Look after baby right! Stop fucking her up._ ”

Kevin guessed that Dean had had time to look down on him.

“Sam says _Don’t listen to him Kev; he doesn’t have the power to smite you._ ”  
“Cas and Gabe say _Hello_ and _Wassup, when you joining us, suckers_ ,respectively”

“That’s about it really, but don’t be in a hurry to join them, you’ve got eternity.” Metatron smiled and left.


End file.
